character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Hausler
Thomas Hausler 'is one of the main protagonists of the Abnormalverse. A stoic, masked man with a drive that can't be broken, Thomas' luck (or lack thereof) has taken him across a number of adventures over the course of his life, meeting a variety of enemies and alies. He is the adoptive father of Isabelle and Lucia Hausler. Background Appearance Even when he was sixteen, Thomas was quite tall, being at 6"2 (187 cm). He has medium length, unkempt black hair, pale skin, and dark bags under his eyes. He wore a long, light brown trench coat and a red scarf, with dark jeans and black dress shoes. He dons a mask resembling that of the masks worn by plague doctors in Medieval Europe, sometimes shifting the mask to the side of his head. When he speaks, he has a "gruff" and "crusty" sounding tone to him, which could be compared to something along the lines of a bad Batman impression. It only gets deeper as he gets older. Themes * The Beatles - Happiness Is A Warm Gun Personality Perpetually reserved and stoic even in the most dangerous situations, Thomas always keeps to himself and hardly speaks to anyone unless he's spoken to. Despite his general aloof nature towards other people, he still had a relatively normal life for a boy of his age. His stoic nature is a result of both his constant bashfulness and the growth in his throat that hinders his speech. Thomas rarely expresses his emotions outright, and tends to hold his anger until it bursts out. However, he is actually quite emotional and sentimental on the inside, and shows it more often than the mask might suggest. When Adler saves his life, Thomas vows to repay him and thanks him, risking his life through thick and thin just to find his killer. Thomas can be rude to people without realizing it at first, simply because of how he speaks; he could call a woman a bitch, not intentionally attempting to offend them, but because he can be harsh with his choice of words words. Because of this, Thomas has gained a tendency to take time to think of what to say before he speaks, especially with friends or loved ones, and can spend as much as several minutes thinking about what to say. Above all else, Thomas stresses in having a strong sense of familial relationship, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through marriage. He firmly believes that having a happy, caring family is one of the most important things in the world one can possibly have. Having grown up without his mother in his life and seeing his brother die before his eyes, Thomas empathizes with people who haven't grown up without at least some sort of parential figure watching over them. His values of having family around is the primary reason why he adopts two children, neither of which grew up without their biological parents. He cares for his family and his daughters to the point that he can be seen as somewhat overprotective. Thomas is pragmatic, and will do whatever he has to do to achieve what he decides to do, or die trying. This tenacity that he holds can be admirable at times as much as it can be stupid and detrimental at others, as he has proven on multiple occasions. He heavily detests being sidetracked or slowed down, as it keeps him away from his goal. It does have certain limitations, however; Thomas would never hurt an innocent person or anyone he believes to not be a threat. He does not care about the difficulties or overwhelming odds he may face in order to achieve something, even in the face of monstrous creatures or other such entities that are seemingly much more powerful than himself. Thomas has been described as the type of person who would tell the devil to get out of his way if it was blocking his path. For his entire life, Thomas has been a bachelor. He's never made it clear whether or not he's been able to find a romantic partner or if he just chooses not to go out of his way to do so, despite a few people having taken become interested in him (though all of them never expressed it outwardly). Thomas is a fan of rock and jazz music, and has a collection of albums and tapes, mostly from The Beatles, Grand Funk Railroad, Moody Blues, Chuck Mangione, and King Crimson. Abilities Personal *'Indomitable Will '- Thomas has an unconquerable amount of willpower and will never give up under any circumstance to achieve a goal, no matter what the consequences may be or how much he risks his life. It's his drive that allows him to succeed in his goals. He can't be manipulated by temptations, and can resist the effects of possession on himself. No amount of torture or pain one could ever inflict can impede him. Only the outcome of death can stop Thomas Hausler. *'Pain Tolerance/Stamina '- Thomas has a high amount of pain tolerance, having suffered a number of injuries over his lifetime that would've killed or permanently hospitalized a normal man, such as having his right arm blown off. *'Controlling Fear - Thomas seems to be calm and collected in nearly any situation he finds himself in, regardless of the circumstances. Hugh describes this lack of fear as sociopathic, to which Thomas disagrees, stating that he is "always afraid". It's his ability to conquer and control his own sense of fear that allows him to stay in line when his friends can't. *'Weapon Proficiency '- Be it a natural affinity for weaponry or the result of his Abnormality, it can't be denied that Thomas is an unparalleled master of armed combat, utilizing virtually any form of weaponry to his advantage on top of his pragmatism, forming a brutal fighting style. Abnormality Thomas has become a highly experienced user of his own Abnormality, achieving a number of feats and taking advantage of his versatility. *'A Warm Gun '- A Warm Gun is an Abnormality that Thomas manifested five years before he leaves to find his brother's murderer and the cause of the dead coming back to life, but it was only used once prior to his departure from Austria. It's unclear why Thomas wasn't able to use his powers to kill the zombie before it mutilated Adler, but it's a main source of guilt for him, and among the driving forces for his reason to get revenge. **'Weapon Creation '- Thomas' primary power is the ability to create an unlimited number of any sort of weapon, regardless of what kind it is, and wield these weapons with the upmost proficiency. These can include but aren't limited to the likes of firearms, explosives, blades, and blunt weapons, forming an arsenal so powerful that any military would envy it. As Thomas begins to master this ability, he becomes able to create weapons of his own design with their own effects and strengths. He can recreate specific weapons he has seen from his memories, and even remake weapons of a "divine" status, such as the Vorpal Blade, Caliburn, and Mjolnir. **'Telekinesis '- Thomas is able to move any weapon he creates, as well as those he hasn't made to his will. Because of this, he is able to deflect incoming attacks from weapons as well as create homing shots, along with having the means to operate innumerable amount of weapons at once, among other applications. Apparently, as long as the object is recognized as a weapon, Thomas is able to move it. His telekinesis has improved with time, as he has gone from moving "traditional" weaponry to being able to move objects in general, including himself. At times, Thomas has directly managed to manifest this telekinesis as forceful blasts, capable of ripping apart the likes of Yvonne and blowing open enormous craters in the ground with explosions. **'Weapon Sense '- Thomas can sense the presence of traditional weapons within a radius of one hundred miles, making it impossible to attack him with a weapon while in that range, as he'll know it's there. *'Superhuman Speed '- Thomas possesses enhanced speed, but not in the traditional sense of being able to move from one location to another quickly. Instead, Thomas is capable of wielding his weapons (usually guns) at an enhanced speed; drawing, aiming, and accurately firing all while observers are unable to keep up with his movements. By his own claim, Thomas says that he can do this while maintaining perfect accuracy in a faster time than it takes for a hummingbird to flap its wings once. He then goes on to state that, if he were to go at his full speed, he could fire once every millisecond, with a thousand shots per second. However, this is tiring and strains his body. **'Enhanced Perception '- Thomas is able to percieve projectiles such as bullets coming at him and react accordingly, either by dodging or using another method. *'Gunpowder Manipulation '- Through the manipulation of weaponry, Thomas has access to controlling gunpowder, which he can generate and detonate at will. He can use his powers over gunpowder to mimic pyrokinesis, forming fireballs and firey explosions, or enveloping himself in gunpowder as a form of defense. **'Explosive Infusion '- Thomas can combine his gunpowder with the bullets he fires to create bullets that explode when they impact something, making them deadlier than normal bullets. ***'Cannon Bomb '- He can also perform this technique with a cannon, blanketing a round shot with gunpowder and causing it to explode every time it impacts something, giving room for a large amount of destruction and collateral damage. **'Searing Aura '- Thomas can form an "aura" of gunpowder around himself that ignites and burns anyone that comes into contact with it, making coming near him impossible. Paraphernalia *'Thomas' Mask '- Thomas often wears a gray mask resembling the ones worn by Medieval plague doctors. He acquired it when he was attempting to find something to protect his face so he could fly with his rocket launcher without issues, but the mask was the best thing he could find. He's kept it ever since. *'Bullet Arm '- Thomas created an arm made out of bullets to replace his right arm, which had been blown off by Valcav. He has since managed to shape the arm into a normal arm and have it fully function like one. He has melted the bullets together to make it seem more natural-looking. Limitations *Thomas harbors severe anger issues, even after mellowing out as he's gotten older. Time and time again, his ability to bottle up and release his anger has proven detrimental to himself and his allies, as it can lead to him making serious mistakes he would have avoided. **Conversely, however, he only seems to really cut loose if he sees something that goes against his resolve (i.e. hurting someone Thomas cares about). Otherwise, he's usually stoic. *His desire to complete any goal he may set his mind to has lead to him nearly getting killed on countless occassions. Ironically, Thomas' iron will is one of his greatest strengths as well as his weaknesses. Trivia *Thomas doesn't drink, or smoke. He has a very low tolerance to alcohol, and even a small amount in his system is enough to make him nauseous. *Thomas' favorite song is "Cry Baby Cry" by The Beatles. *Thomas was raised in practicing Anglicanism with his family, but his beliefs have slowly shifted over to Agnosticism; he believes that while there are gods that exist, as he's met one, he believes that the existence of a supreme deity may not be knowable. However, he often prays when he's alone, usually for Belle and Lucy. *Thomas is a baseball fan, particularly of the Detroit Tigers. When he travels to the United States during a student exchange program. *Thomas cites The Beatles to be his favorite band. Both of his Abnormalities are named after Beatles songs. Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters